


Stronger

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: I was brought downDestroyed and controlledBut I have my own mindAnd I grow stronger.
Kudos: 1





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clump/gifts).



In the midst of ash I am reborn  
Emerging from the coal snow  
Once again I grow my scales:  
I am stronger.

I was brought down  
Destroyed and controlled  
But I have my own mind  
And I grow stronger.

Time is merciless and fleeting  
It mocks me with its briefness  
I am fading but I take my stand  
I look up with sturdy steps  
For I know I will grow stronger.

Although the pain stays for long  
And the scars takes time to heal  
I know within my heart  
I have grown stronger.

I have dreams of the past  
And the haunting monsters  
I have rage and fury  
Beyond measure  
But I rest my throat  
And calm my nerves  
As I remind myself  
I am stronger.


End file.
